Techmo vs Ash
Techmo vs Ash 'is a What-If? Death Battle. Description ''Regular Show vs Adventure Time! The conclusion of the trilogy. What universe wins this time? Interlude Wiz: Regular Show vs Adventure Time. First, there was Starla vs Marceline, the secondary love interests for the protagonist. The winner was Marceline, representing Adventure Time. '''Boomstick: Then, there was Cloudy Jay vs Flame Princess, the tertiary love interests for the protagonist. The winner was Flame Princess, representing Adventure Time. Wiz: The winner of the this trilogy is already Adventure Time, but we're going to complete it, because why not? Boomstick: What will we be doing this time? The primary love interests? Margaret Smith vs Princess Bubblegum? Wiz: As both of them are lame, no. Instead, we will be using two guys that look exactly alike. Techmo, the technomancer. Boomstick: And Ash, the magical vampire. He's Wizard, and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find who would win a Death Battle. Techmo Wiz: Techmo is a technology genius, one who's an expert on machines. He's been friends with Skips for ages, and Skips even fixed his arm one day back in 1783. His arm was wooden at first, until he replaced it with a mechanical one. Boomstick: Wait, Tecmo? Is he a video game company? Ninja Gaiden series? Wiz: No, he's a technomancer. He was named Samson at first, but then he changed his name. Boomstick: I don't believe you. Wiz: Techmo has skills with machines and other equipment. He has the ability to go inside computers, which he uses for fixing errors. He drives around in a stormchasing car, a DeLorean, and a hot air balloon. Through these vehicles, he can travel both on land and in the air. Boomstick: On Tecmo's back is the katana that Ryu Hayabusa uses. Tecmo gives the katana back every time a new game in the series comes out. When Tecmo uses the katana, he's capable of slicing through cords with massive amounts of ease. Wiz: Techmo's mechanical arm functions as a sandwich cooker, and because of this, it can generate heat. The amount of heat that can be generated is 375 degrees. Boomstick: A heat attack? Like Art of the Fire Wheels! Wiz: Uh, no, like a sandwich cooker. Techmo's vehicles are useful for speedy travel, as well as ramming attacks, and defense. He really is a true technological master. Boomstick: And a true technological Ryu Hayabusa. Techmo: This is the worst Error 220 I've ever seen. I've got no choice. I'm jacking in. '' Ash Wiz: You know Marceline? The one that fought Starla and beat her? She actually has a boyfriend. Well, she used to, and his name was Ash. Ash is a magic user, which he used in an attempt to erase Marceline dumping him from Marceline's memory. The plan failed when Finn and Jake defeated him. '''Boomstick: Ah, tough love. It always ends with mind games. Ash is a magic user, with his own magical spell, performed by saying "Ashicus Flyicus." ' Wiz: Ashicus Flyicus gives Ash the ability to fly, obviously. He can also phase through matter, demonstrated when he goes intangible to fly through the roof of Marceline's house. Boomstick: If you thought Ash's relationship with Marceline was bad enough, it gets even worse. Ash sold Marceline's precious teddy bear, Hambo, to get a Cherry Blossom Wand for more magical powers. Sick, dude. Wiz: The Cherry Blossom Wand can be used as a tazer, generating volts of electricity to shock enemies. Boomstick: The wand can also create a ghost that chants, "You're not a genius." Pretty odd. It just better watch its mouth, because if it says that to me, then I'll-''' Wiz: Ash's magic attacks can aid him through battle. Ash: What's all this hullabaloo? DEATH BATTLE! Awesome Betterhero Techmo was in his stormchasing vehicles, searching for a storm. In the sky, he saw something creating lightning. Techmo: Could this be what I need? Techmo boarded a hot air balloon and flew up to the object. Pulling out a telescope, he observed the object closer. The object was a person. Ash: What are you doing? '' ''Techmo: I thought you were a storm. Ash: I'll show you a storm. '''FIGHT! Ash pulled out the Cherry Blossom Wand and used it as a tazer to shock Techmo. Techmo slapped Ash with his metal arm, then followed up with a metallic fist. Ash shocked the arm, causing great pain. Techmo: Ahahahahahahahhhhh!!! Techmo jumped back, and flew up in his balloon. He pulled out a computer, and dropped it on Ash. Ash: Ashicus Flyicus! Ash flew through the computer, and a second computer that Techmo dropped. Ash flew into the hot air balloon through the floor. Techmo tried a punch, but Ash phased through it. Ash rose up to the balloon part of the hot air balloon. He shook the Cherry Blossom Wand, causing a ghost to come out. Ghost: You're not...a genius. You're not...a genius. Ash flicked the ghost, and it bit the balloon, popping it and causing it to fly all around. When Techmo was near the ground, he jumped out and boarded his stormchaser. Ash flew to his opponent, and into the stormchaser. Techmo: Stay back! Techmo pulled his katana and attempted a slice, but Ash phased through the slice. The technomancer drove forward, and the levitating Ash was removed from the stormchaser. He flew back in, and landed. Immediately, Techmo stabbed the wizard and punched his chin, knocking down his head. Ash countered with a punch of his own, continued with a shove into the controls of the vehicle. A computer was generated when Techmo accidentally pressed a button. Using a sequence of keys on his keyboard, Techmo went inside the computer. Ash punched the computer, but it was holographic, so the punches didn't work. What he didn't notice was that the stormchaser never stopped moving, and it crashed through a house. Falling bricks broke the windows, and the debris landed on Ash, hurting him. Ash: Ashicus Flyicus! Ash went intangible and flew away to escape the stormchaser. Techmo exited the computer, and exited the stormchaser as well. Ash landed and electrified the Cherry Blossom Wand, stabbing it forward and hitting the technomancer. Unexpectedly, Techmo did a quick katana slice, then left. Ash: Heh heh, coward. Out of nowhere, a DeLorean rammed into Ash, knocking him down. The DeLorean ran him over, while Techmo appeared next to him, stabbing the wizard in the chest. KO! Conclusion Boomstick: Nice to finally see Regular Show get a win for once. Wiz: Yep. Techmo sure is skilled with his katana, making it lethal, and viable in battle. Boomstick: On the other hand, Ash lacks both offense and defense. He was easily downed by Finn and Jake, and none of his attacks are very powerful. Wiz: And when his opponent brought in a DeLorean, a stormchaser, and a katana, this guy stood no chance. Boomstick: Now wait just one minute. Isn't Ash immortal? Wiz: Our standards for immortality can vary. In this case, while Ash was immortal, Techmo is immortal as well, so it was okay to take the powers away. The winner is Techmo. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Awesome Betterhero Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'Regular Show vs Adventure Time' themed Death Battles Category:Magic vs Technology themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:Cartoon Network themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015